Vulnerable
by TsunamiNOM
Summary: One-Shot "...it made him look vulnerable, which was a scary thought to me. Ren... vulnerable."  Using the old 'I don't know what to put for a summary so I'll quote the story instead' :  RenxOC


**WAHOO! My first story after creating this profile around 2 years ago :D Wolfie will be proud hehe.**

**Anywho, this is a oneshot, I was thinking of making an actual story revolving round Ren and this currently nameless OC… depending on the response of this story of course :3**  
><strong>Anywho… enjoy?<strong>

* * *

><p>Grey… the sky was grey, the trees seemed grey, everything was… grey… dull… lifeless, fitting for a cemetery don't you think? The rain, cold and relentless, beats down on our bodies, sticking our hair to our faces and our clothes to our skin. I watched him from a distance, I watched as his golden eyes once bright, fiery, and raring for a battle slowly changed to match the environment of this god forsaken place we stood in, grey… dull… and lifeless. <p>

I never understood shaman and what they saw in cemeteries, being so comfortable around the dead I suppose spirits could be good company to them, my shamanistic powers were lacking to say the least I guess that's why I didn't understand. His gaze trailed up and down the newly laid gravestone he stood in front of over and over again almost in disbelief. False disbelief though as he of all people knew… oh he knew. I guess disbelieving made it easier, hiding from the truth made it as if there was no truth at all, as if that certain truth never existed. His father passed, left him, left us all. Even though he had always pretended that he and his father were cold and distant I knew they weren't. I had witnessed their relationship heal, their bonds strengthen, and dare I say it? Their love for each other grow, slowly but surely in the past 6 years they became like a father and son should. But now… it was unexpected to say the least, his father's death that is. During a formal get together between all the important clans of the east he rose from his seat to speak but never got the chance, he dropped dead, right then and there. Poison the doctor informed us, ill never forget the look of shock and despair on the face of his sons face, the way his eyes burnt with such emotion that I had never seen from him before. Of course the culprits were found and dealt with, slowly and painfully, not that it would change anything. 

Water rolled down his face and dripped from his chin to the hard concrete beneath his feet… raindrops? No… tears… sorrow washed over me as I looked to him, my face screamed pity. He did not look up… not once, but he knew I could see his tears, his pain. He tensed up and turned his head away so I could no longer see those brilliant golden eyes of his, nor the tears… those beautiful tears. Was it strange that I found his tears beautiful? Was it… heartless? It was something I could not help as it was a sight I thought I would never see in a million years. 

My feet started moving on their own, I knew I shouldn't, that I should leave him be… but I just couldn't. I walked towards him, my shoes splashing through the small puddles, picking up water and flicking it forward, echoing… with each step. I walked in front of him, his head hung low an still turned away from me, instinctively I wrapped my arms around him pulling him close, I felt him flinch for a second but soon relax and half-heartedly lean into me, his arms still hanging by his sides. Without thinking I leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, his head immediately shot up and his red rimmed eyes narrowed and bore into me, displeasure written all over them, I did notice though that his cheeks were slightly flushed, much to my amusement, I could tell that mine were too from the heat that was rapidly increasing in my face and from the way that that he was looking at me, displeasure with a hint of confusion, not that I minded, if he didn't know how I felt by now he surely was more of an idiot than the blue haired Ainu that he constantly fought with. I wanted to smile at him, but knowing this would insanely irritate him, I settled for a cheeky smirk. He shoved me away with a rather unnecessary roughness, his scowling mouth soon opened as he spoke. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Throwing yourself all over me. I don't need your pity" 

My heart jumped a little… that stubborn attitude that I loved about him, was slowly shining through. _You may not need it but you sure want it_, I thought in a matter of fact like way as I rolled my eyes gaining a grunt of disapproval from him. Quickly I reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand tightly, his narrowed eyes alternating from our hands back to my face. 

"Ren… lets go now, ok?" 

Not only was I sick of this place but it was unhealthy for both of us also. Him with his moping and loss, cry and being sad is normal and all, but it seemed wrong coming from him. me with my strange fascination with his tears, how I wanted to see them because they were rare to me, almost special, yet I hated to see them, because it showed how he hurt, it made him look vulnerable, which was a scary thought to me. Ren… vulnerable. 

"Hmph…" 

Was all I got in return as he returned the grip on my hand and lead us both back to his car. In all honesty was taken aback a little by this, I expected him to rip his hand away and stomp ahead of me. My eyes trailed up his muscly frame and fixated on the back of his head. Feeling a little selfish, I smiled an honest and happy smile as we continued the rest of the way in silence, away from that grey, dull and lifeless place. I hoped with all my heart that one day, maybe I could ease his pain and suffering, that maybe I could help him become himself again, his stubborn, proud, powerful, over confident… and caring self, I miss him, that him. Maybe… 

Sighing, I looked up to the sky and lost myself in thought, maybe one day he would open up his heart… and let me love him too.

* * *

><p><strong>WELP! This is the end my friends, please review and stuff, ild love to hear your feedback, it would be much appreciated and would motivate me to make more stories :) Thanks~<strong>  
><strong>Tsunami 3<strong>


End file.
